fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Etap1: Polska
Totalna Porażka w The Amazing Race - Etap 1: Polska Warszawa, Stadion Narodowy, godz. 10:10 Chris: Pierwszą wskazówkę znajdziecie gdzieś.. Tutaj na stadionie! Tak, może być ona wszędzie! Na trybunach, na murawie, za bramkami.. Nie ważne! Jest ich 11 wiec nikomu jej nie zabraknie. Radze wam dokładnie czytać wskazówki i spieszyć się podczas etapów. A teraz.. Ruszajcie! Wszystkie drużyny rozbiegły się po całym stadionie. Jedni szukali szybciej, drudzy wolniej.. Dakota: Hmmm.. Gdzie mogli ukryć wskazówkę? Lindsay: Chwila, tam za bramką widzę żółtą kopertę! Dakota: Chodź, to pewnie koperta ze zniżką na buty! Blondynki pobiegły za bramkę i znalazły tam wskazówkę. Jednak zanim zdążyły ją otworzyć zatrzymał je Alejandro. Alejandro: Czekajcie dziewczyny.. Co powiecie na wymianę? Lindsay: Jaką wymiane? Alejandro: Wy dacie mi tą kopertę, a ja wam zdradzę pewien wstydliwy sekret Chrisa.. Dakota: Czyli miałybyśmy oddać ci bon na szpilki, który jest pewnie w tej kopercie? Alejandro: Tak. Spojrzały się na niego jak na idiotę, po czym Dakota zaciągnęła Lindsay na stronę. Dakota: No nie wiem. Musimy się naradzić. Kiedy blondynki się naradzały, uradowany Lightning wybiegł zza trybun do relaksującego się Justina trzymając kopertę ze wskazówka w ręce. Heather: Szybciej, przekonaj je jakoś! Alejandro: Robie co w mojej mocy. Heather: Czekaj, mam pomysł. Podeszła do blondynek. Heather: Dziewczyny, a dacie nam kopertę jeśli powiem wam gdzie widziałam wózek pełny lakierów do paznokci? D i L (jednocześnie): Zgoda! Blondynki wymienily koperte za falszywa lokacje wozka z lakierem. Jednak jako pierwsi swoją kopertę otworzyli lalusie. A w niej: Plik:Roadblock.png Lightning: Lightning nie daje rady odczytac tych małych literek! Justin: Och, daj mi to. Justin i Alejandro, który również otworzył kopertę przeczytali zawartość blokady: 116px Nagle kamera pokazuje Chrisa przy fontannie, który tłumaczy widzom treść blokady. Chris: W pierwszej blokadzie w sezonie, jeden zawodnik z drużyny będzie musiał wydostać się ze stadionu górą, za pomocą wspinaczki po linie. Kiedy dostana się na dach, dany zawodnik będzie musiał również zejść po linie. Po drugiej stronie stadionu będzie czekał na niego partner z drużyny, a kiedy skończy przejście na druga stronę otrzymają kolejna wskazówkę. Lightning & Justin (Aktualnie 1-Miejsce) Lightning: To zadanie jest dla Lightning'a! Justin: Spoko. I tak bym tego nie zrobił. Heather & Alejandro (Aktualnie 2-Miejsce) Heather: Ja to zrobię. Alejandro: Jesteś pewna? Heather: Oczywiście! Mijały kolejny minuty. Heather i Lightning wykonywali blokadę, a pozostałe drużyny poszukiwały wskazówek. Owen: Czy ktoś widział Izzy? Nagle Izzy wskoczyła na jego plecy. Izzy: Tu jestem grubciu! I znalazłam wskazówkę! Owen: Dobra robota Izz! Czytaj. Izzy otworzyła kopertę. Izzy: "Kto poradzi sobie ze wspinaczka?" Izzy & Owen (Aktualnie 3-Miejsce) Izzy: To zadanie jest stworzone dla Izzy! Owen: Lepiej nie Izzy, ja to zrobię. Izzy: Jak chcesz. Izzy idzie pogonić świstaki po drugiej stronie. Paaa! Owen przełknął ślinę i rozpoczął wspinaczkę, a Izzy pobiegła. Tymczasem Sierra z nosem przy ziemi szukała wskazówki. Cody: Emmm.. Sierra, co ty właściwie robisz? Sierra: Znalazłam! ' Geoff: Ja tez znalazłem! Obie pary znalazły wskazówki na schodach przed trybunami. Bridgette: Czytaj misiaczku! Sierra: "Kto poradzi.. Geoff: .. sobie ze wspinaczka?" Cody & Sierra (Aktualnie 4-Miejsce) Sierra: Och Cody, czy mogę ja wykonać te zadanie? Cody: Skoro nalegasz.. Sierra: Taaak! Zrobie to dla nas! Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 5-Miejsce) Bridgette: Ja to zrobię! Geoff: Okej. Heahter i Lightning kończyli wspinaczek. Heather podcinała Lightning'owi line, jednak ten szedł zbyt szybko i pierwszy pojawił się na dachu i zaraz zabierał się za schodzenie. Jednak Heather nie dawali za wygraną i cały czas była tuz za nim. Owen strasznie się motał i został szybko wyprzedzony przez Bridgette. Sierra również wspinała się powoli, ponieważ miała popękaną line Lightninga. W końcu kolejnej drużynie udało się odnaleźć wskazówkę. Jo: Mam! Eva: Nareszcie! Duncan: Tez mam! Courtney: To czytaj szybciej, bo jesteśmy daleko w tyle! Jo i Duncan przeczytali wskazówki. Jo i Eva (Aktualnie 6-Miejsce) Jo: Ja to zrobię! Eva: Byleby szybko, trzeba nadrobić! Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 7-Miejsce) Duncan: Ja to zrobię. Courtney: Chyba sobie żartujesz, jeszcze przez ciebie przegramy! Duncan: Na pewno zrobię to szybciej od ciebie. Courtney: Zobaczymy. Ale jeśli stracisz jeszcze więcej czasu to więcej nie będziesz wykonywał blokad! Duncan: Nie jesteś tutaj żeby się rządzić! Kiedy Duncan i Courtney się kłócili, Lindsay i Dakota zamiast wózka z lakierem znalazły kolejna wskazówkę. Lindsay & Dakota (Aktualnie 8-Miejsce) Lindsay: Ojejku, kolejny bon! Dakota otworzyła kopertę. Dakota: "Kto poradzi sobie ze wspinaczka?" Lindsay: Ze wspinaczka? Ja chce! Courtney widząc ze Lindsay ich wyprzedziła, a ze Jo wspinała się jak torpeda postanowiła odpuścić. Courtney: No dobra, zrób to ty. Zoey oraz Mike i Cameron oraz Harold zderzyli się, będąc zagapieni jak pozostałe drużyny są już na wspinaczce. Zoey: Jak tam poszukiwania? Harold: Bez skutku... Mike: Kiepsko. Zostaliśmy tylko my i Katie i Sadie. Cameron: Może powinniśmy współpracować w poszukiwaniach i zadaniach? Razem byłoby łatwiej. ' Lightning i Heather skonczyli juz wspinaczke i biegli po nastepne wskazowki. Nie daleko nich plasowala sie Bridgette, ktora byla w polowie schodzenia, ale doganiala ją Jo. Następny był Duncan i nieoczekiwanie Lindsay, a na końcu ze sporymi problemami Sierra i Owen. Tymczasem Heather i Lightning zdobyli kolejne wskazówki. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 1-Miejsce) Justin: Dobra robota, nadal jesteśmy na prowadzeniu! Lightning: Shi-bam! A teraz czytaj wskazówkę. Justin otworzył kopertę. Plik:50px-Routemarker.jpg I przeczytał jej zawartość. 148px Lightning: He? To co teraz robimy? Justin: Bierzemy taksówkę i jedziemy na dworzec kupić bilety. Wyszli na ulice w poszukiwaniu taksówki. Heather & Alejandro (Aktualnie 2-Miejsce) Heather: Jedziemy do Gdańska. Alejandro: Nie złe się spisałaś.. Heather: Ale nadal to tylko drugie miejsce! Lalusiom udało się złapać taksówkę na ulicy i ruszyli nią na dworzec główny. Tuz za nimi pojechała Heather i Alejandro. Tymczasem Sierra i Owen mieli co raz większe problemy. Cody: Dalej Sierra, co się dzieje? Sierra: Moja lina jest cala popękana.. Nie daje już rady! Cody: Juz prawie ci się udało. Sierra już miała złapać się dachu, kiedy nagle lina pod nią się zerwała a Sierra spadła na ziemie. Cody od razu do niej podbiegł. Cody: Nic ci nie jest? Sierra: Tak! Potrzebuje usta-usta! Sierra ułożyła usta w dzióbek w oczekiwaniu na całusa, ale Cody nie miał zamiaru. Cody: To może.. Ty odpocznij a ja zrobię to zadanie? Sierra: Nie! Ja dokończę! Sierra zerwała się na równe nogi i zaczęła wspinaczkę na innej linie. W międzyczasie Kujonom oraz Zoey i Mike'owi udało się odnaleźć wskazówki. Cameron & Harold (Aktualnie 9-Miejsce) Harold: "Kto poradzi sobie ze wspinaczka?" Cameron: Ja się do tego nie nadaje.. Harold: No to ja to zrobię. Cameron: Ufff.. Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie 10-Miejsce) Zoey: Mogę ja? Mike: Jeśli chcesz to oczywiście. Zoey i Harold ruszyli na wspinaczkę. Jako iż współpracowali przy szukaniu wskazówek to teraz tez sobie pomagali. Załamane tym wszystkim pozostawały Katie i Sadie, które przysiadły bezradnie na trybunach. Sadie: To koniec! Przeszukałyśmy już cały stadion. Bez skutku! Katie: Nie przesadzaj, nie możemy sie poddawać. Wyscig sie na jednej wskazówce nie skończył. Sadie: No ale wszyscy inni mają już wskazówki, tylko nie my.. Katie otarla chusteczką łzę z policzka Sadie. Katie: Nie wszystko jest stracone. Sadie: Masz racje. Sadie otrząsnęła sie i rozejrzała wokoło. Dostrzegła kilka rzędów przed nimi żółtą kopertę. Sadie: Chyba znalazłam wskazówkę! Sadie podbiegła do koperty i otworzyła ją. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie ostatnie miejsce) Sadie: "Kto poradzi sobie ze wspinaczka?" Katie: Brawo Sadie! Odnalazłaś wskazówkę! Przytuliły sie. Sadie: Ja chce sie wspinać, ja chce! Katie: Dobra. Pokaz im na co cie stać! Podczas kiedy Sadie dopiero rozpoczynała wspinaczkę, po drugiej stronie stadionu była już Bridgette i Jo. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 3-Miejsce) Bridgette: Mam wskazówkę! Geoff: Brawo Bridg, byłaś świetna! Bridgette: Dzięki misiaczku. Pocalowali sie, po czym Bridgette otworzyła kopertę. Bridgette: "Udajcie sie pociągiem do Gdańska pod pomnik Neptuna, żeby zdobyć kolejna wskazówkę." Geoff: WoooHooo! Jedziemy do Gdańska, bejb! Przybili sobie jeszcze piątkę i złapali na ulicy jedną z taksówek. Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 4-Miejsce) Jo: Ale nadrobiłam! Eva: Mogłaś zrobić to szybciej. Jo: Jasne, ale ty na pewno nie byłabyś lepsza! Eva: Dobra, czytaj juz tą wskazówkę. Jo przeczytała wskazówkę. Jo: Jedziemy do Gdańska pociągiem, złap taxi. Jo chciała wsiąść do pierwszej lepszej taksówki, ale Eva ją powstrzymała. Eva: Pójdziemy na pieszo. Jak jechaliśmy autobusem pod stadion to widziałam dworzec dwie przecznice stad, a w całym mieście jest korek. Dlatego szybciej będzie jeśli pobiegniemy na dworzec pieszo. Dodatkowo zaoszczędzimy troche kasy. ' Pobiegły w kierunku dworca. Tymczasem zadanie zakończył również Duncan. Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 5-Miejsce) Courtney: Wreszcie jesteś, Alejandro już dawno wyjechał. Duncan: Ciesz sie, ze chociaż trochę nadrobiłem i zostawiłem Sierre, Owena i Lindsay w tyle. Courtney: Rzeczywiscie.. Jest sie czym chwalic.. Courtney przewrocila oczami a Duncan ją zignorował i przeczytał wskazówkę. Duncan: Szykuj sie, jedziemy do Gdańska. Courtney: Wreszcie. Może w końcu kogoś wyprzedzimy. Duncan: Nie marudź, mogło być gorzej. Złapali taxi i odjechali na dworzec. Warszawa, Dworzec Kolejowy, godz. 11:45 Eva i Jo przybiegły na dworzec. W kolejce po bilety na pociąg byli tylko Justin & Lightning oraz Heather & Alejandro. Eva: Widzisz? Warto mi zaufać. Wyprzedziliśmy imprezowiczów. Jo: Nie licz ze będę cie przez to wychwalała do końca życia. Chwile później pojawili sie rowniez Bridgette & Geoff oraz Duncan & Courtney. Cała 10 kopiła bilety na pociąg do Gdańska o godzinie 12:10. Kilka minut później wszystkie pięć par było już w pociągu. Alejandro: Kolejny pociąg wystartuje dopiero o 13:40, dlatego mamy półtorej godziny przewagi nad pozostałymi drużynami. Heather: Lepiej skupmy sie, bo musimy pokonać te cztery tutaj. Zwycięstwo w tym etapie będzie bardzo potrzebne! Warszawa, Stadion Narodowy, godz. 12:15 Kiedy pierwszy pociąg już odjechał, to schodzenie z dachu zakończyła Lindsay, a chwile później Zoey i Harold. Lindsay & Dakota (Aktualnie 6-Miejsce) Lindsay przeczytała wskazówkę, a Dakota stała z kilkoma torbami po zakupach. Lindsay: Jeeej! Jedziemy do Gdańska! Dakota: Super! Będziemy mogły ubrać w Gdańsku nowe szpilki, które dla nas kupiłam. Lindsay: Idealne! Beda pasowały mi do apaszki. Pogawędziły jeszcze trochę i wsiadły do taxi. Najpierw pojechały w złą stronę, ale potem już sie wrócili na dobrą trasę. Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie 7-Miejsce), Cameron & Harold (Aktualnie 8-Miejsce) Zoey i Harold przeczytali wskazówki. Cameron: Gdańsk to dobry kawałek stad, dlatego powinniśmy sie spieszyć. Harold: Cam ma racje. Jeśli sie spóźnimy to później ciężko będzie to nadrobić. Mike: No to ruszajmy. Zoey: Zaraz.. Może weźmiemy wspólną taksówkę? Cameron: Genialny pomysł! Cała czwórka wzięła taxi i wspólnie udali sie na dworzec. Zadanie udało sie również w końcu ukończyć Sierrze. Cody & Sierra (Aktualnie 9-Miejsce) Sierra: Nareszcie.. Czytaj misiaczku, bo ja nie mam siły. Cody: Musimy jechać pociągiem do Gdańska. Sierra zapomniała o obrażeniach i zaczęła namiętnie przytulać Cody'ego. Sierra: Szybko, bierzemy taksówkę i jedziemy na dworzec. Cody: Puść mnie! Cody wyrwał sie z jej uścisku i zamówił taxi. Chwile później wsiadła do niej również Sierra. Na placu boju przy blokadzie pozostała już tylko dwójka. Owen i Sadie. Sadie dogoniła Owen'a i obydwoje byli blisko zejścia. Po drugiej stronie czekały na nich Katie i Izzy. Izzy: Popatrz Owen, złapałam świstaka! Hihihi. Owen: Zostaw go Izzy i lepiej mi pomóż bo sie zaplatałem. Owen wisial na linie majac zaplataną nogę. Izzy: Sorki, ale teraz muszę poznać rodzinę łabędzi. Paaa! Owen westchnął, a Sadie właśnie zakończyła blokadę. Katie: Brawo Sadie! Sadie odebrała kolejna wskazówkę i uściskała sie z Katie. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 10-Miejsce) Katie: Teraz nie jesteśmy ostatnie! Sadie: I jedziemy do Gdańska! K i S: łiii! Najlepsze przyjaciolki odjechały jedną z ostatnich taxi na dworzec. Tymczasem Owen'owi udało sie rozwiązać supeł, ale z hukiem spadł na ziemie. Z cienia wyłowiła sie Izzy. Owen & Izzy (Aktualnie ostatnie miejsce) Izzy: No wreszcie Owen, chodź szybko! Musisz ich poznać! Owen otworzył wskazówkę. Owen: Ale musimy jechać teraz do Gdańska.. Izzy: Masz racje, spotkamy sie z nimi później. Wzieli ostatnią z wolnych taxi i pojechali na dworzec. Warszawa, Dworzec Kolejowy, godz. 13:30 Wszystkie pary miały już bilety i siedziały w drugim pociągu do Gdańska. W pociągu znajdowali sie: Izzy & Owen, Katie & Sadie, Zoey & Mike, Harold & Cameron oraz Cody & Sierra. Pociąg ruszył o 13:40. Zoey: Czy ktoś widział Lindsay i Dakotę? Harold: Nie ma ich w tym pociągu. Zoey: Jak to, przecież były przed nami w kolejce po bilety.. Sierra: Ja ich zmyliłam i powiedziałam, żeby wsiadły do pociągu do Krakowa. Zoey: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Sierra: Żeby odpadły. ' ' Pociąg do Krakowa Tymczasem w pociągu do Krakowa wygodnie siedziały sobie Lindsay i Dakota, ktore oglądały zdobycze kupione przez Dakotę. Lindsay: Sierra była taka mila, ze wskazała nam właściwy pociąg. Dakota: Masz racje. Dziwne tylko, ze nie ma innych drużyn.. Lindsay: Oj tam. Może zostały w tyle? Albo sie spóźniły? Nagle przyszedł konduktor. Dziewczyny wyjęły bilety. Konduktor: Przepraszam, ale ten pociąg jedzie do Krakowa, a nie do Gdańska. Lindsay: Jak to? Nasza przyjaciółka powiedziała, ze to właśnie ten pociąg jedzie do Gdańska. Dakota: I nawet kolor siedzeń w tym pociągu pasuje nam do kolczyków. Konduktor widząc zdesperowane blondynki wytłumaczył im wszystko, jak powinny trafić pociągiem do Gdańska i wysadził je przy następnej stacji. Te wsiadły później do kolejnego pociągu do Gdańska, który był pół godziny za drugim. Gdańsk, Dworzec Kolejowy, godz. 17:30 Pierwsze piec par wybiegło na parking dworca w celu złapania taksówki do dalszej drogi. Niestety, okazało sie, ze na parkingu znajdują sie zaledwie dwie wolne taksówki. Szybko zajęli je Heather & Alejandro i Courtney & Duncan. Pozostali zastanawiali sie co robić. Bridgette: Tam jest budka telefoniczna, zadzwonię po kolejne taxi. Eva: Nie trzeba. My pójdziemy na pieszo. Geoff: Ale nawet nie wiemy jak daleko jest ten Neptun. Bridgette: Zapytajmy sie kogos. Bridgette zapytała sie jednego z przechodni o droge. Po chwili udali sie biegiem razem z Jo i Evą. Bridgette: To tylko jakieś 10 minut drogi! Lightning chciał biec z nimi, jednak Justin okazał sie sprytniejszy i zawołał go do innej taksówki. Lightning: Shi-bam! Jak ją wezwałeś? Justin: Urokiem osobistym. Kiedy lalusie ruszyli do Neptuna na prowadzeniu utrzymywała sie para antagonistów. Heahter: Courtney i Duncan cały czas są tuz za nami! Alejandro: Nie może jechać szybciej? Taksowkarz: Juz jesteśmy na miejscu. Heather: Niech pan tutaj na nas zaczeka, to zapłacimy podwójną cenę! Heather i Alejandro wybiegli z taksowki i przy Neptunie odnaleźli kolejną wskazówkę. Heather: Mam! Heather otworzyła wskazówkę: Plik:50px-Detour_clue.png I przeczytała: 128px Nagle przy porcie kamera pokazuje Chrisa, który tłumaczy treść Objzadu: Chris: W tym objeździe drużyny maja do wyboru jedno z dwóch zadań: Zbuduj lub Złów. Jeśli drużyna wybierze "Zbuduj" będzie musiała udać sie do Stoczni Gdańskiej, gdzie wykona model małego statku z gliny. Następnie będzie musiała go pomalować i oddać do kontroli kierownikowi Stoczni, by otrzymać kolejna wskazówkę. Natomiast jeśli drużyna postanowi wybrać "Złów", będzie musiała wypłynąć łódką na Zatokę Gdańską, gdzie czeka ich złowienie 5 rożnych gatunków ryb. Jeśli im sie to uda, to otrzymają kolejna wskazówkę. Heather & Alejandro (Aktualnie 1-Miejsce) Heather: To co wybieramy? Alejandro: Może zbuduj? Łowienie zajmie nam zapewne więcej czasu. Heather: Tez tak myślałam. Wsiedli do tej samej taksówki i odjechali w kierunku stoczni. W międzyczasie wskazówkę zdobyli również Courtney i Duncan. Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 2-Miejsce) Duncan: Objazd. Zbuduj lub Złów. Courtney: Na pewno nie złów! Nie mam zamiaru dotykać tych brudnych, obślizgłych rybsk! Duncan: No co ty! Wędkowanie jest extra. Courtney: Oczywiście, zawsze musi wyjść na twoje! Duncan: Dobrze księżniczko, pójdziemy budować stateczek. Ale żebyś później tego nie żałowała! Courtney: O mnie sie nie martw. Po dłuższej dyskusji wsiedli do taksówki i obrali kurs na stocznie. Z innej taxi wysiedli lalusie i szybko pobiegli po wskazówkę. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 3-Miejsce) Justin: Kolejne zadanie. Zbuduj lub Złów. Lightning: Shi-bam! Lightning ma ochotę złowić sobie jakąś rybkę! Justin: No to jedziemy do portu.. Wsiedli w taxi i pojechali do portu. Tymczasem do stoczni zawitali Heather i Alejandro. Gdańsk, Stocznia, godz. 18:00 Heather i Alejandro przyjrzeli sie dokładnie modelowi statku, jaki mieli wykonać. 225px Zabrali odpowiednie materiały i wzięli sie do roboty. Heather: Ja sie zajmę kadłubem, a ty zrób żagle. Alejandro: Jak sobie życzysz, pani kapitan. Zaczęli budować. Tymczasem w stoczni pojawili sie Courtney i Duncan. Courtney szepnęła do Duncana. Courtney: Heather i Al już tu są. Duncan: Oni tez dopiero zaczynają, wiec za dużej przewagi nie maja. Courtney: A tak w ogóle, to skąd mamy wiedzieć jak ten statek powinien wyglądać? Duncan: Przy wejściu był jego model. Ale ty oczywiście gapiłaś sie wtedy w Alejandro. Courtney: No co? To nie moja wina ze jest taki przystojny! Duncan: Skoro tak ci sie podoba to dlaczego nie jesteś z nim w drużynie? Courtney: Bo... Nie ważne! Róbmy wreszcie ten statek. Wzięli materiały i wspólnie zaczęli lepić z gliny pokład. Gdańsk, pod Neptunem, godz. 18:10 Po kolejne wskazówki przybiegły wreszcie Eva i Jo oraz Bridgette i Geoff. Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 4-Miejsce) Eva: Objazd. Albo łowienie ryb albo budowanie statków. Jo: Nigdy nie słyszałam głupszych zadań. Eva: Ja tez nie, ale musimy coś zrobić. Jo: Niech będzie łowienie. Eva: No dobra. Jo: Tym razem weźmy taksówkę, port na pewno nie jest tak blisko, a chce wygrać ten etap! Zlapaly jedną z taksówek przy parkingu i pojechały do portu. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 5-Miejsce) Geoff: Bridg! Mamy pierwszy objazd| Bridgette: A jaki jest wybór? Geoff: Złów lub Zbuduj. Bridgette: Słyszałam jak Eva i Jo kazały jechać taksówkarzowi do portu. Geoff: No to weźmy budowanie statku. Bridgette: Dobra. Ciekawe czy ktoś jeszcze tam będzie. Wsiedli do taksówki i udali sie do stoczni. Objazd w skrócie. Kiedy Jo i Eva przyjechały do portu Lightning i Justin właśnie wypływali. Z tym ze żaden z nich nie umiał zapanować nad sterami i jak przy gazowali to nie byli w stanie sie zatrzymać. W siłaczek stery pewnie objęła Eva i bez problemow wypłynęły do Zatoki. Kiedy w stoczni pojawiła sie Bridgette i Geoff, to Heather i Alejandro skończyli budowę statku i pomimo kilku problemow z żaglami oddali go do chwilowego suszenia. Chwile później to samo zrobili również Courtney i Duncan, którzy wreszcie zaczęli współpracować. Bridgette i Geoff postanowili sie tez dobrze bawic, i przy budowaniu rzucali w siebie gliną. Kilkanaście minut później na Zatoce Lightning idealnie wczuł sie w role wędkarza, i złowił już 3z5 wymaganych ryb. Nieco gorzej szło siłaczką, gdyż cały czas łowiły puszki lub stare buty. Następnie w stoczni Bridgette i Geoff skończyli budowę statku, i kiedy czekali aż glina sie wysuszy to antagoniści i ex-para byli już na etapie malowania. Tymczasem na Zatoce role sie odwróciły, i to Jo i Evie brakowało już tylko jednej ryby. Podobnie było z lalusiami, tylko teraz Lightning'a opuściło szczęście i łowił same odpadki. W stoczni Heather i Alejandro oraz Duncan i Courtney oddali pomalowane statki niemal w tym samym momencie i zdobyli kolejne wskazówki. Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 1-Miejsce) Courtney: Wreszcie na prowadzeniu.. Duncan: Lepiej szybko otwieraj kopertę! Courtney: Nie poganiaj mnie! Courtney otworzyła kopertę. Plik:50px-Routemarker.jpg I przeczytała zawartość Informacji: 131px Courtney: Znam go! To ten co pisze Totalny Obóz! Duncan: Koleś wymiata. Heather & Alejandro (Aktualnie 2-Miejsce) Również odczytali już wskazówkę. Heather: Łap motorówkę i w drogę do Gdyni! Alejandro: Meta jest już blisko, czuje to! Obydwie drużyny popędziły do portu po motorówki i wypłynęły w kierunku Gdyni. Tymczasem na Zatoce prawie jednocześnie ostatnie ryby wyłowiła Jo i.. Justin, który widząc bezradność Lightning'a wziął sprawy w swoje ręce. Lalusie odebrali wskazówkę. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 3-Miejsce) Justin: Bierzemy kurs na Gdynię! Czeka nas spotkanie ze sławnym pisarzem. Lightning: Pisarze to ci, którzy grabią liście? Justin: Sam nie wiem. Nie wrócili do portu tylko bezpośrednio popłynęli na Gdyńską plaże. Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 4-Miejsce) Jo: Czy ty to widzisz? Mamy odszukać jakiegoś pisarza na plaży. Eva: Ciekawe jak niby będziemy mieli go rozpoznać, bo nie mam zamiaru pytać sie każdego czy jest Johnny'm. Jo: Lalusie już odpłynęły, nie traćmy czasu! Kiedy cztery pierwsze drużyny płynęły do Gdyni, malowanie statku zakończyli Bridgette i Geoff i otrzymali wskazówkę, którą zaraz przeczytali. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 5-Miejsce) Geoff: Extra! Będziemy mieli okazje spotkać Johnny'ego! Bridgette: Poproszę o autograf przy zdjęciu z Millie. Geoff: A ja z Chacky'm. Ten kolo rozwala system! Wkrótce pobiegli do portu i motorówką odpłynęli na poszukiwanie Johnny'ego. Gdynia, Plaża na Śródmieściu, godz. 18:45 Plaza była dość długa, i nawet pomimo późnej pory wciąż była pełna. Przypłynęły na brzeg dwie pierwsze motorówki, należące do antagonistów i ex-pary. Na twarz całej czwórki pojawił sie nie pokój kiedy zobaczyli ile ludzi tutaj sie znajdowało, a przecież ich celem znalezienie było tylko jednej osoby. Courtney: Chodz Duncan, idziemy w lewo. Courtney i Duncan poszli na lewo wzdłuż brzegu. Heather: Coś mi mówi, ze powinniśmy iść w prawo. Alejandro: Ufam twojemu wyczuciu. Heather i Alejandro udali sie prawo. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Courtney i Duncan nie poruszali sie przy samym brzegu, tylko bardziej wśród ludzi. Heather: Obok Johnny'ego musi być skrzynka na wskazówki. Alejandro: Popytajmy sie wiec ludzi. Nieco sie rozdzielili i przepytywali każda obecna osobe w pobliżu. Niestety, nikt Johnny’ego na plaży nie widział. W tym czasie na plaże przypłynęli lalusie i siłaczki. Lalusie postanowili iść w prawo, a siłaczki za pomysłem Jo ruszyły srodkiem.’’ Eva: Czemu chcesz iść środkiem? Przecież to byłoby zbyt głupie gdyby to tutaj był Johnny. Jo: Nie rozumiesz? Jeśli ktoś odnajdzie go to będziemy to widzieć i ruszymy z nimi. A raczej szans z nami w bezpośrednim biegu nikt nie ma. Eva: Racja. To ja będę obserwowała ex parke. Taktyka Alejandra nie skutkowała, lecz do czasu… Kiedy Heather miała sie zapytać kolejnego przechodnia, dostrzegła w oddali skrzynke ze wskazówkami, a pod nią siedział na piasku Johnny.’’ Heather: Al, znalazłam go! Razem z Alejandro podbiegli do Johnny’ego. Johnny: Siemka. Spodziewaliście sie szybkiej wskazówki? Najpierw mam dla was małe zadanie.. Johnny rozsypał przed nimi male figurki przedstawiajace postacie z Totalnego Obozu. Johnny: Żeby zdobyć kolejna wskazówkę, musicie oddzielić aktualną finałową 7 od tych co odpadli. Następnie musicie ułożyć osoby które już odpadły w odpowiedniej kolejności ich elimiancji. Heather: Bułka z masłem. Heather zajęła sie grupowaniem figurek. Do Johnny’ego po śladach antagonistów dotrali również lalusie, Johnny wytłumaczył im to samo co wcześniej antagonistom.’’ Lightning: To wcale nie jest Shi-bam… Justin: Och, zamknij sie teraz i daj mi sie skupić. Heather nie miała najmniejszych problemow z ułożeniem finałowej 7. Justin trochę od niej podpatrzał i również sie z tym uporał. A kiedy układali kolejność eliminacji, na plaży dopiero pojawili sie Bridgette i Geoff. Geoff: Ale tu superowo Brigd! Na koniec tego etapu będziemy musieli zatrzymać sie tutaj na imprezke! Bridgette: Koniecznie! Geoff: Ale ta plaza jest ogrooomna. Gdzie idziemy szukać Johnny’ego? Dostrzegli biegnące w prawą stronę plaży Eve i Jo. Bridgette: Zobaczmy w prawo. Siłaczki biegły w prawo, ponieważ dostrzegły antagonistów i lalusiów przy Johnny’m. W zupełnie innym natomiast kierunku podążali Courtney i Duncan. Courtney: Ugh! To na nic, nigdy go nie znajdziemy. Duncan: Na pewno jest gdzieś blisko.. Weszli w głąb plaży w nadzieji odnalezienia Johnny’ego. Heather i Justin kończyli nerwowe układanie eliminacji, gdyż obydwoje strasznie sie spieszyli, a dopiero co przybyłe Eva i Jo oraz Bridgette i Geoff dopiero rozpoczynali zadanie. Heather: Skończyłam! Johnny zerknął na kolejność ułożoną przez Heather. Johnny: Niestety, ale zrobiłaś dwa bledy. Heather pomyliła kolejność eliminacji pomiędzy Will’em a Jim’em. Justin zerknął na kolejności Heather i poprawił kilka u siebie Justin: Zerknij na moją, ja tez skończyłem. Johnny przyjrzał sie uważnie. Justin nie popełnił żadnego błędu i wręczył mu kolejna wskazówkę, Justin od razu ją otworzył. Plik:50px-Routemarker.jpg I przeczytał. 135px Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 1-Miejsce) Lightning: Shi-bam! Lightning wygra pierwszy etap! Justin: Szybko, w drogę! Chwile później razem z Lightningiem wpadli w euforie i ruszyli do swojego statku aby udać sie do Sopotu na molo.. Pozostałe drużyny ze wściekłością i zazdrością przyglądali sie im jak odpływają.’’ Heather (do Ala): Szybko, zobacz jego kolejność. Alejandro uchylił sie, i od razu zobaczył gdzie Heather zrobiła błąd. Alejandro (szeptem): Zamień Will’a z Jim’em. Heather poprawiła błąd i zawołała Johnny’ego. Johnny: No, teraz jest dobrze. Wręczył im wskazówkę. Heather natychmiast ją otworzyła. Heather & Alejandro (Aktualnie 2-Miejsce) Heather: "Udajcie sie na Sopockie molo, czy miejsce METY PIERWSZEGO ETAPU!" Alejandro: Szybko, możemy ich wyprzedzić! Antagoniści pobiegli do swojej motorówki. Wtedy z daleka zauważyła ich Courtney i zauważyła ze mają wskazówkę. Szybko do nich podbiegła. Courtney: Macie już wskazówkę? Gdzie jest Johnny? Heahter: Johnny znajduje sie na samym końcu plaży przy samym brzegu po lewej stronie. Courtney: Dzieki! Chodź Duncan, jeszcze ich wyprzedzimy! Kiedy Courtney z Duncanem już sie oddalili to antagoniści wybuchnęli śmiechem.’’ Alejandro: Nie zle ich wrobiłaś! Heahter: Wiem. Uczę sie od mistrza! Zaraz potem odpalili motorówkę i ruszyli w pościg za lalusiami. Gdańsk, Dworzec Główny, godz. 19:10 W końcu z nie małym opóźnieniem do Gdańska przyjechał drugi pociąg. Wszystkie pięć par, które w nim były od razu wybiegły na parking. Tym razem na szczęście taksówek było pod dostatkiem. Izzy: WoooHoo! Czas na nowe przygody! Po chwili wszystkie piec taksówek odjechały w kierunku Neptuna. Gdynia, Plaża na Śródmieściu, godz 19:25 Bridgette i Geoff właśnie skończyli okładać eliminacje. Juz po pierwszym podejściu otrzymali wskazówkę. Duzo gorzej szlo siłaczką, które nie były w stanie nawet ułożyć finałowej 7. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 3-Miejsce) Bridgette przeczytała wskazówkę. Bridgette: Szybko, do motorówki, meta jest blisko! Pobiegli i odpłynęli motorówką do Sopotu. Jo: Głupie zadanie! Eva: Zaraz.. Imprezowicze zostawili wszystko tak jak było. Jo zakradła sie i podejrzała ustawienie finałowej 7 i drogę eliminacji. Jo: Dobra, już wiem! Ułożyła wszystko w zabójczej prędkości. Jo: Hej, pisarzyku! Chodź sprawdzić. Johnny sprawdził i pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Johnny: Oto kolejna wskazówka. Eva: Nareszcie! Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 4-Miejsce) Siłaczki otworzyły kopertę. Eva: Szybko! Meta jest w Sopocie! Wsiadły prędko do swojej łódki. Jo: Czas na turbo doładowanie.. Tymczasem Courtney i Duncan spostrzegli sie, ze tak naprawdę zostali wysłani "w pole" Courtney: Mówię ci! Ona nas okłamała. Duncan: A może Johnny na serio gdzieś tu jest? Courtney: Nie chce mi sie w to Wierzyc. To przecież koniec plaży, i nadal nic nie znaleźliśmy! Duncan: No to poszukajmy głębiej. Ex para wreszcie zaczęła podążać w dobrym kierunku. Gdańsk, Dworzec Kolejowy, godz. 19:30 Do Gdańska zawitał kolejny, i ostatni już pociąg. A wysiadły z niego już przebrane (tym razem cale na różowo) blondynki - Lindsay i Dakota. Lindsay: Nie mamy zamiaru sie poddawać! Dakota: Nasza zemsta będzie słodka.. Lindsay: I modna! Przytuliły sie i wsiadły do taksówki, każąc kierowcy jechać jak najszybciej. Sopot, okolice Molo. godz. 19:35 Lightning i Justin uciekali swoim nie wielkim statkiem przed motorowka prowadzoną przez Alejandro, ktora zbliżała sie do nich z każdą sekundą. Justin: Szybciej! Już widzę molo! Kamera pokazuje stojacego na molu przed metą Chrisa, i zbliżające sie do mola motorówkę i statek. Heather: Dalej, dalej! Jednak za nim dotarli na metę, to pod Neptunem pojawiły sie kolejne pary z drugiego pociągu. Gdańsk, pod Neptunem, godz. 19:35 Z pierwszej taksówki która przyjechała, wysiadła Izzy i Owen. Zaraz również pobiegli po wskazówkę. Owen & Izzy (Aktualnie 6-Miejsce) Izzy odczytała treść wskazówki. Izzy: WooHooo! Objazd przed nami! Zbuduj lub Złów albo Złów lub Zbuduj. Hehe. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem za.. Łowieniem! Owen: A może najpierw pójdziemy przekąsić kebaba? Owen'owi ciekła ślinka na widok KebabWay'u za rogiem. Izzy: Dobra, ale ty stawiasz! I tak zamiast udać sie najpierw na objazd to ruszyli do KebabWay. Z kolejnej taksówki która przyjechała, wysiadła Zoey i Mike. Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie 7-Miejsce) Zoey otworzyła wskazówkę. Zoey: Objazd. Zbuduj lub Złów. Co bierzemy? Mike: Może lepiej poczekać na Cam'a i Harold'a i wybrać coś wspólnie? Zoey: Dobra. Przysiedli przy Neptunie i czekali, aż przyjedzie taksówka z kujonami. Sopot, Molo Monciak, godz. 19:40 Tymczasem na molo przypłynęła pierwsza drużyna i widać było jak z daleka biegnie na koniec mola, tam gdzie stał Chris.. ... ... ... ... ... Heather i Alejandro staneli przed Chrisem. Chris: Heather i Alejandro.. Spojrzeli na niego wymownie. Chris: Jesteście drużyną numer 1! Heather aż pisnęła z radości. Chris: Mam dla was dobre wieści. Jako iż wygraliście ten etap, w nagrodę otrzymujecie wakacyjny weekend w Kołobrzegu, oraz płytę z odcinkami Totalnego Obozu. xD Alejandro: Super! Chris: To nie koniec niespodzianek. Otrzymujecie rowniez Szybką Przepustkę, która zwalnia was z wykonania jednego zadania w sezonie. Mozecie go użyć kiedy chcecie. Chris wręczył antagonistom kopertę z Szybką Przepustką. Plik:ExpressPass.png Antagoniści wzięli kopertę i udali sie do poetapowego hotelu. Po drodze minęli sie z lalusiami i wytknęli im język. Lalusie podeszli do Chrisa. Chris: Justin.. Lightning.. Jesteście drużyną numer 2! Lalusie nie byli za bardzo zachwyceni. Chris: Zwycięstwo było tak blisko. Co sie stało, ze wymknęło sie wam z rąk? Justin: No cóż, oni mieli motorówkę. Łatwiej im było. Lightning: Lightning jest zawiedziony porażką, ale następnym razem wygramy! Chris: Zobaczymy.. Chwile później również lalusie udali sie do hotelu. Gdańsk, pod Neptunem, godz. 19:45 Zoey i Mike podnieśli sie, gdyż zauważyli kolejna taksówkę. Mieli nadzieje ze to kujoni jednak z taksówki wysiadła Sierra i Cody. Kiedy przyjaciele wysiedl taksówka zaraz im odjechała. xD Sierra: Głupi taksówkarz! Nie ma za nic szacunku do mojego misiaczka. Cody tymczasem pobiegł po wskazówkę. Cody & Sierra (Aktualnie 8-Miejsce) Cody: Objazd. Zbuduj lub Złów. Sierra: Co być chciał wybrać misiaczku? Cody: Może Zbuduj? Jakos nie mam ochoty na wedkowanie. Sierra: Swietnie, to jedziemy do Stoczni! Cody: Ale nie mamy czym.. Sierra: Jak to nie mamy czym? "Pożyczymy" taksówkę Owen'a i Izzy! Cody: No nie wiem czy to jest dobrym pomysłem. Sierra: Oj tam. Chodź ze mną. Sierra nakłoniła taksówkarza Izzy i Owen'a by zostawił ich bagaże i wziął ich, a w zmian miała mu zapłacić podwójną stawkę. Taksówkarz sie zgodził wiec odjechali. Zoey: No nie.. Sierra znowu zagrała nie czysto. Mike: Ale za to przyjechala kolejna taksówka! I tym razem byli w niej kujoni. Harold: Czekaliście na nas? Mike: Owszem, mamy objazd. A jeśli wykonamy go razem, to sprawniej nam pójdzie. Cameron otworzył wskazówkę. Cameron & Harold (Aktualnie 9-Miejsce) Cameron: Wiec budowanie statku lub łowienie ryb.. Hmmm.. Harold: Lepiej budowanie statku. Zoey: Wiec jedziemy do stoczni! I cała czwórka udała sie jedną taksówką do stoczni. Druga zostawili dla Owen'a i Izzy, informując kierowce żeby na nich zaczekał. Tymczasem w końcu przyjechały Katie i Sadie. Sadie: Popatrz tylko Katie, jaki ten Gdańsk jest uroczy! Katie: No. A najwazniejsze, ze jesteśmy w nim razem. K i S: Łiiiii! Odebrały przedostatnia wskazówkę. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 10-Miejsce) Katie: Ojejku, objazd! Sadie: Czytaj wybór. Katie: Budowanie statku z gliny lub Łowienie ryb. Sadie: Hmmm.. Może lepiej łowienie ryb? Katie: Dobra Przytuliły sie i wsiadły do taksówki, obierając kurs na port. Tymczasem z uczty wrocili Owen i Izzy. Owen: Hej Izz, masz jeszcze kawałek ogórka na policzku. Zanim Izzy zdążyła zareagować Owen już go zjadł. Izzy: A gdzie nasza taksówka? Nagle taksówkarz z byłej taksówki Zoey i Mike'a zawołał ich, po czym również odjechali w stronę portu, tak jak ustalili wcześniej. Sopot, Molo Monciak, godz. 19:50 Z oddali widać było ponownie dwie walczące pary o 3 i 4 miejsce. Bridgette i Geoff oraz siłaczki w tym samym momencie przypięły łodzie przy biegu, i teraz o ostatnim miejscu na podium decydował bieg. Ostatecznie szybciej u Chris'a zameldowały sie Eva i Jo. Tym razem Chris byl w towarzystwie odzianej w Kaszubski strój, LadyDreamy. LadyDreamy: Witam w Polsce, w Sopocie. Jo: No siemka, a teraz gadaj Chris ze zajęłyśmy trzecie miejsce. Chris: Ej! To moja kwestia. Eva i Jo, jesteście drużyną numer 3. Siłaczki w ogóle nie były zadowolone. Chris: Może powiecie słówko o waszych wrażeniach z etapu? Eva: Powiem krotko. Był do bani! Jo: Następnym razem postaraj sie o zadania sprawnościowe! Chris: Pomyśle.. Potem siłaczki udały sie do hotelu, a na ich miejscu na mecie pojawili sie Bridgette i Geoff. LadyDreamy: Witam w Polsce, w Sopocie. Bridgette: Dzieki i wzajemnie. Chris: Bridgette i Geoff... Jestescie druzyna numer 4! Imprezowicze byli zaskoczeni. Chris: Co jest, czego sie spodziewaliscie? Geoff: Ze walczymy o 4 miejsce z Evą i Jo. Bridgette: Bo przecież zanim dotarliśmy na plaży byliśmy ostatni z całej piątki. Chris: No ale jakoś wam sie udało. Mozecie udać sie do hotelu. Gdańsk, pod Neptunem, godz. 19:55 Podczas kiedy Courtney i Duncan wreszcie znaleźli Johnny'ego i wykonywali zadanie żeby zdobyć wskazówkę, to przy Neptunie zameldowała sie ostatnia para - Lindsay i Dakota. Lindsay: Szybko, tam jest wskazówka! Dakota otworzyła wskazówkę. Lindsay & Dakota (Aktualnie ostatnie miejsce) Dakota: Objazd. Co bierzemy? Zbuduj lub Złów? Lindsay: No nie wiem.. Wędkowanie nie jest zbyt modne. Dakota: A budowanie statku oznacza pobrudzenie paznokci.. Lindsay: Ale słyszałam, ze glina wygładza skore! Dakota: No to jedziemy do Stoczni! Ponownie wsiadły do taksówki i prędko pognały do Stoczni. Objazd w skrócie. Sierra i Cody co prawda pojawili sie w Stoczni jako pierwsi, ale budowanie statku z gliny zupełnie im nie wychodziło. Znacznie lepiej radziła sobie współpracująca czwórka czyli kujoni i Zoey oraz Mike, którzy dzieki przemianie Mike'a w Svetlane błyskawicznie ulepili i zszyli żagle. Sierra nieustannie próbowała im coś zniszczyć, jednak Zoey uważnie jej pilnowała. Na Zatoce Gdańskiej były już najlepsze przyjaciółki oraz Owen i Izzy. Izzy uznała, ze nie potrzebuje wędki i wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce wskakując do wody. Ani Katie, ani Sadie nie miały szczęścia do wędkowania, gdyż pierwsze ich próby zakończyły sie fiaskiem. Tymczasem w Stoczni pojawiły sie blondynki. Budowa statku szla im mizernie, gdyz glownie smarowaly siebie nawzajem gliną. Cody'emu i Sierrze w ogóle nie wychodziła budowa statku, dlatego postanowili zmienić zadanie Objazdowe i udali sie do portu. Zadanie jako pierwsi dzięki współpracy zakończyli Zoey i Mike oraz kujoni. Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie 6-Miejsce) Zoey otworzyła wskazówkę. Zoey: Ojeju! Płyniemy do Gdyni poznać Johnny'ego! Mike był już normalnym Mike'm. Mike: Extra! Zanim pobiegli do motorówki w porcie poczekali na kujonów. Cameron & Harold (Aktualnie 7-Miejsce) Cameron: Płyniemy do Gdyni! Weźmy wspólną motorówkę. We czwórkę udali sie do portu po motorówkę. Sopot, Molo Monciak, godz. 20:20 Na mecie pojawiła sie wreszcie wściekła Courtney i Duncan. Pomimo tego spokojnym głosem powitała ich LadyDreamy. LadyDreamy: Witajcie w Polsce, w Sopocie. Courtney: Cicho! Gdzie jest Heahter?! Zaplaci za oklamanie mnie! Chris również powitał ich spokojnym glosem. Chris: Courtney, Duncan.. Jesteście piątą drużyną na mecie. Courtney: Och! To wszystko wina Heather. Rownie dobrze moglibyśmy wygrać ten Etap! Chris: A co, daliście sie nabrać Heather? Duncan: Szkoda gadać.. Chris: No cóż. Będziecie mieli okazje odgryźć sie w następnym odcinku. Courtney: Grrr.. I udali sie do hotelu. Objazd Lindsay i Dakota jakoś poradziły sobie z szyciem żagli i zbudowaniem pokładu, i gotowe były rozpocząć malowanie statku. Cody i Sierra dopiero co wypłynęli na Zatokę, a Katie i Sadie miały już 3 z 5 ryb. Po chwili przed Owenem wylowila sie z wody Izzy, ktora trzymala w buzi piec roznych ryb. Owen: Super Izzy! Udało ci sie! Izzy: Smaczniutke! Otrzymali kolejną wskazówkę. Owen & Izzy (Aktualnie 8-Miejsce) Owen przeczytał zawartość koperty. Owen: Musimy płynąć do Gdyni na spotkanie z Johnny'm. Izzy: A wiec w droooooooge! Obrali kurs na Gdyńską plaże. Dakocie i Lindsay malowanie nie wychodziło najlepiej, ponieważ cały czas coś im sie myliło. Co więcej na ich nieszczęście, Katie i Sadie zlowily po jednej rybie, przez co skonczyly zadanie. A Cody okazal sie swietnym wedkarzem i lowil rybe za rybą. Sierra: Świetnie misiaczku! Potrzebujemy jeszcze dwóch gatunków! Cody: Staram sie.. A Katie i Sadie odczytywaly juz kolejną wskazówkę. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 9-Miejsce) Katie: O jejciu Sadie! Sadie: Co sie stalo? Katie: Zaraz poznamy Johnny'ego! K i S: Łiiiiiiiii! Szybko obrały kurs na plaże. Chwile później niemal w tym samym momencie ostatnia rybę złowił Cody, i blondynki pomalowały jakoś swój statek. Na koniec lakierem do paznokci dorysowały na nim uśmiech. Sierra otworzyła wskazówkę. Cody & Sierra (Aktualnie 10-Miejsce) Sierra: O nie.. Cody: Co sie stało? Sierra: Jedziemy na spotkanie z tym gburem Johnny'm, który uważa ze jestem głupia. Cody: Coz, ale tylko on ma następną wskazówkę, wiec nie mamy wyboru. Popłynęli do Gdyni. Lindsay & Dakota (Aktualnie ostatnie miejsce) Dakota przeczytała wskazówkę i obie zaczęły radośnie piszczeć. Lindsay: Jedziemy na spotkanie z Johnny'm! Dakota: Na pewno będzie modnie ubrany. Lindsay: Zobacz, ostatnia wolna motorówka. Blondynki wskoczyły na motorówkę. Lindsay: Eeee.. Umiesz sie tym obsługiwać? Dakota: Nie.. Ale podoba mi sie ta różową dźwignia! Dakota pociągnęła za różowa dźwignie. Spowodowało to, ze motorowka ruszyła z maksymalną prędkością. Gdynia, Plaza na Śródmieściu, godz. 21:00 Nastał wieczór, wiec plaza nieco opustoszała. Zoey i Mike oraz kujoni już wcześniej odnaleźli Johnny'ego, i właśnie kończyli układać odpowiednią kolejność eliminacji. Zoey: Gotowe! Johnny sprawdził kolejność u całej czwórki i wręczył obu parom wskazówki. Zoey z radości go uściskała, a Cameron przeczytał wskazówkę. Cameron & Harold (Aktualnie 6-Miejsce), Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie 7-Miejsce) Cameron: "Udajcie sie na Sopockie molo Monciak, czyli miejsce mety pierwszego etapu!" Nagle miny całej czwórki spoważniały. Mike: Chyba nie grozi nam eliminacja? Zoey: Wiemy ze blondynki na pewno zostały w tyle.. Harold: No to rywalizujemy o lepsze pozycje! Przecież nikt z nas teraz nie odpadnie. Zoey: Dobrze, przyjmujemy wyzwanie! Zoey i Mike oraz Cameron i Harold wskoczyli do osobnych motorówek i odpłynęli do Sopotu. W tym momencie na plaży pojawił sie Owen i Izzy. Owen zacumował statek i od razu zgubił Izzy. Owen: Izzy? To nie czas na zabawę w chowanego.. Nagle Izzy wyłoniła sie spod piasku, mając już wskazówkę w buzi. Izzy & Owen (Aktualnie 8-Miejsce) Owen: Gdzie byłaś? Izzy: Po wskazówkę! Wsiadaj z powrotem, płyniemy do Sopotu na metę! Owen: Ale chciałem poznać Johnny'ego.. Izzy: Innym razem! Izzy przejmuje stery! Dodała gazu do dechy i odpłynęli. Tymczasem przypłynęły Katie i Sadie. Wyskoczyły z lodki i udały sie na poszukiwania. Sadie: Hmmm.. Gdzie ten Johnny może być? Przeszły tuz obok niego nawet nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Katie: Chyba jest gdzieś po drugiej stronie.. Zawróciły. Zaraz potem na plaże przybyły rozpędzone blondynki oraz Sierra i Cody. Zauważyli Johnny'ego z daleka, wiec od razu do niego podbiegli. To samo zrobiły Katie i Sadie kiedy dostrzegły resztę. Katie: Ups! Przeciez wlasnie tedy przechodzilysmy.. Sadie: Podpiszesz sie nam na koszulkach, Johnny? Johnny: Oczywiście! K i S: Łiiiii! Sierra patrzała na nich jak na idiotów. Sierra: Głupie zadanie.. Na jej szczęście Cody czytał Totalny Obóz i wiedział co i jak. Kilka minut później zadanie jako pierwsze ukończyły niespodziewanie blondynki, którym Johnny "troszkę" podpowiadał. Dal im wskazówki a one go uściskały. Lindsay & Dakota (Aktualnie 9-Miejsce) Lindsay: Meta w Sopocie! L i D: Łiiii! Przytul. Podbiegły do swojej motorówki i próbowały ruszyć. Niestety, nawet po pociągnięciu dźwigni lodka blondynek nie chciała ruszyć. Chwilkę po nich wskazówkę dzieki Cody'emu zdobyli przyjaciele. Sierra wytknęła język Johnny'emu a on jej. Cody & Sierra (Aktualnie 10-Miejsce) Cody: "Udajcie sie na metę na Sopockim molo Monciak.." Sierra: W drogę! Wskoczyli na swoją łódkę. Zauważyli mające problemy blondynki. Lindsay: Pomożecie nam? Sierra: Nigdy w życiu! Cody i Sierra wytknęli im języki i odpłynęli w kierunku Sopotu. Z zadaniem uporały sie tez Katie i Sadie. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie ostatnie miejsce) Sadie: Płyniemy do Sopotu, szybko! Razem z Katie pobiegły do swojego statku. Blondynki nadal nie mogły wystartować. Katie: Czekaj Sadie, nie możemy ich tak zostawić.. Dakota: Płyńcie, nie musicie przez nas odpadać. Katie: Oj tam. Nie zostawimy was tutaj, to nie fair. Katie i Sadie zaprosiły blondynki na pokład. Lindsay: Dzieki. Jesteśmy wam winne wspólne zakupy! I odpłynęli w czwórkę. Sopot, Molo Monciak, godz. 21:30 Chris na mecie czekał na kolejne pary. Było już ciemno, ale zza horyzontu wyłoniła sie współpracująca czwórka, razem wkroczyli na metę. LadyDreamy: Witam w Polsce, w Sopocie. Zoey: Siemka! Chris: Zoey i Mike.. Cameron i Harold.. Jesteście drużyną 6 i 7 na mecie. Wszyscy odetchneli z ulgą. Mike: Obawialiśmy sie gorszych miejsc, bo jest już późno. Chris spojrzał na całą, zmęczoną czwórkę. Chris: Ale postanowiliście współpracować i wyszło wam to na rękę. Szybko uporaliście sie z zadaniami! Zoey: Tak, to bul dobry pomysł. Chris: To idźcie do hotelu na odpoczynek.. Wszyscy udali sie na odpoczynek. Chwile później już z daleka było słychać radosny śmiech Izzy i burczenie w brzuchu Owena. Chris: Izzy i Owen! Gratuluje. Jesteście ósmą drużyną na etapie. Owen: Ufff.. Izzy: Może rybkę? Chris: Nie dzięki.. Zakończyliście dzień w Warszawie na ostatnim miejscu. Owen, dlaczego chciałeś wykonać blokadę? Owen: Nie spodziewałem sie, ze będzie to takie trudne.. A teraz możemy iść już coś zjeść? Chris: Ehh.. O nic nie można sie zapytać. Owen i Izzy wybiegli z molo. Tymczasem juz z daleka slychac bylo kolejną motorówkę.. ... ... ... ... ... Sierra i Cody dobili do pomostu. Cody: Szybko, łódź przymocowana, biegniemy! Biegli ile sil w nogach na koniec pomostu. Sierra: Zaraz.. Tutaj nikogo nie ma! Cody: Pomyliliśmy mola.. Sierra: BEEEP Tymczasem do prawidłowego mola monciak przybyła motorówka, którą słyszeli z daleka. Byly na niej przyjaciółki i blondynki, które spodziewały sie ze Cody i Sierra już dawno są na mecie. Lindsay: Idźcie przodem.. Bardziej na to zasłużyłyście. Grupowy przytul. Sadie: Trzymajcie sie! Katie i Sadie a chwile potem Lindsay i Dakota przygnębione stanęły na mecie. LadyDreamy: Witajcie w Sopocie, w Polsce. Lekko sie do niej uśmiechnęły. Chris: Katie i Sadie.. Lindsay i Dakota.. Jesteście drużyną numer 9 i 10! Spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem. Lindsay: Żartujesz?! Chris: Nie! Zostajecie w wyścigu! Cala czwórka zaczęła radośnie piszczeć i podskakiwać. Chris: Gratulacje, i powodzenia w kolejnym etapie! Wszystkie pobiegły do hotelu. Kilkanaście minut później zameldowała sie ostatnia motorówka z Cody'm i Sierrą. LadyDreamy: Witajcie w Sopocie, w Polsce.. Nie odpowiedzieli, tylko skupionym wzrokiem patrzyli sie na Chrisa. Chris: Sierra.. Cody... Przykro mi, ale jesteście ostatnią drużyną na mecie.. I zostajecie wyeliminowani z Totalnej Porażki w niesamowitym wyścigu.. Sierra: Cooo? Chris: Jajeczko. Macie coś do powiedzenia na pożegnanie? Sierra: Tak. Ten program jest beznadziejny! Chris: I tym oto aspektem kończymy dzisiejszy odcinek.. Do zobaczenia w następnym! Zwierzenia Przegranych ' '''